This invention relates to apparatus for making electrical interconnections and in particular to methods of physically coupling a battery powered hand-held terminal device, or a plurality of them, to a recharging and data retrieval docking mechanism.
Along with the need to recharge the batteries of the data terminal is the requirement that the device be coupled to other data handling apparatus so that the collected data within the handheld data terminal may be electrically "read" by other devices, such as a mainframe computer or other type of central processing unit. This need has also been met by the use of connectors of the pin and socket variety which will mate with a complementing connector mounted to the exterior of the data terminal housing. The connector of the data terminal is electrically interconnected to the internal data carrying circuitry of the data collection terminal.